The delivery of enhanced audio has improved significantly with the availability of sound bars, 5.1 surround sound, and 7.1 surround sound. These enhanced audio delivery systems have improved the quality of the audio delivery by separating the audio into audio channels that play through speakers placed at different locations surrounding the listener. The existing surround sound techniques enhance the perception of sound spatialization by exploiting sound localization, a listener's ability to identify the location or origin of a detected sound in direction and distance.